Kim Possible: A Switch in Time
by carnival nightsteed
Summary: Kim and Ron are visited by... their daughter, from the future, and she doesn't bring good tidings. She comes to save them, but can she? Please don't hate on me, this is my first story. Reviews would be awesome though.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Kim Possible and its respective characters are owned by Disney. This story is purely for fun and will not be used for profit. I created the characters Kristine Anne Stopable, Rego, Professor Munday, and Kristine Anne. Any connection to acual people or events is purely conisedental.

Kim Possible: A "Switch" in Time

The year is 2012 and Kim is 22 and Ron is 23.

Kim and Ron were walking in the Middleton Park. They had been enjoying life after high school. They both were in collage at Upperton University, but had come home for summer vacation. Ron had been majoring in Culinary Arts while Kim was majoring in World Diplomacy and Foreign Affairs. Rufus had been staying with Wade because the school wouldn't allow pets in the dorms.

As they walked, Kim couldn't help but feel that they were being watched.

"Hey Ron?"

"Yeah KP?"

"I feel as though we are being watched" Kim said with a slight shudder.

Ron looked at his girlfriend with some concern. Kim was never usually this nervous, well, except for the time that giant cockroaches attacked Middleton.

"It's probably nothing. Come on, lets go home" said Ron.

But little to Ron's knowledge, Kim was right, as a pair of olive green eyes were watching them from the bushes.

"Boo-yah..." said the pair of eyes.

Kim and Ron arrived at Kim's house in short order, in thanks to the sloths afterburners. As they walked in the door, a figure lept into the tree across the road. No one else was home. Mr. and Mrs. DP were at work and the tweebs were at the Science Center helping their dad with some new "big time project" They went into the house and collapsed onto the couch. Kim laid with her head in Ron's lap and Ron turned on the T.V. There was a news bulletin...

"Attention Middleton, reports are coming in about a mysterious woman who has been seen sulking around the Middleton park and the residential district. The police advise that people travel in groups to avoid being mugged. This person appears to have extensive muscular abilities and reflexes. It is unknown if she is skilled in any forms of kung-fu. Stay tuned to..."

Ron shut off the T.V. He looked at his girlfriend. She was staring at Ron with a look of shock.

"Ron. People might think that that person is ME!"

"Relax KP, if anyone asks, you were with me"

Kim and Ron didn't here the window at the other end of the house open.

"Yeah, but Ron, how many people are going to actually going to believe you?"

"Heyyyy..." says Ron with a look of defeat on his face.

"Ok, ok, maybe that was an over statement, but I mean, after the newspaper debacle, your word is a little tarnished"

"That was years ago though"

"Fair enough"

Then Kim embraced Ron, and the result was Kim planting a big kiss on his lips, which Ron thoroughly enjoyed.

Little to their knowledge, a voice in the shadows said "Ewww"

After Ron finally pried Kim's lips off his own (only cause he couldn't breath) they both fell back into the contours of the couch.

"Man KP, that gets me every time" Ron says with a childish grin on his face.

Beep-Beep-Boop-Beep

The Kimmunicator's infamous beep went off just as Kim and Ron were going to go at it again.

"This had better be good Wade." Kim answers with a disproving scowl.

"Umm, Yeah. Hey, are you guys alone?"

"Yeah, why?" asked Kim.

"Because there is another heat signature in your house, and I don't recognize it.

Kim reeled around, scanning the room.

"We will discuss the ethnics of monitoring my house with infrared technology later, but for now, where is the heat signature coming from?" Kim asks.

"Your room"

"Arg, come on Ron, lets go!"

Ron's hands became engulfed in a blue glow as he tapped into his mystical monkey powers as he followed Kim to her room.

When the got to Kim's room, there was a person sitting on Kim's bed, a girl, approximately 16 years old, with hair in the same style as Kim's, except its in a dirty blonde shade, with the heart shape in the back. She was wearing a blue version of Kim's most resent version of Kim's mission outfit, with the blue top with black pants as well as a pair of black combat boots on her feet. It appeared that she had some sort of gauntlet on her right arm that ran from her wrist all the way to the end of her forearm. She was holding a scrap book with pictures of Kim and Ron at different ages. When she herd Kim and Ron enter the room, she turned around.

Her face was almost a mirror image of Kim's face at that age, except she had freckles in the same places Ron had them.

Then she spoke

"Kim, Ron. My name is Kristine Anne Stoppable, and I'm your daughter"

"You're...you're...our..daughter?!" Kim stammered.

"Yes mom"

Kim faints.

Ron, who was still pumped up on monkey power, races to his girlfriend and catches her before she hits the ground. He picks her up and sets her on the bed as Kristine gets off in a hurry.

"I'm so sorry Daddy, I didn't mean to make Mommy faint."

"Hey, hey, don't go all Papa on me. Now I gathered that this is a grande sized sitch, so lets wait for KP to come to before we take a step in the wrong direction"

"Ok..."

After about five minutes, Kim started to stir. Ron helped her sit up in her bed.

"You ok KP?"

"Yeah, I think. What happened?"

"Our "daughter" informed us of her existence, and you fainted at the realization"

Kim turned and looked at the girl sitting on the stairs to her room. Now that the initial shock had passed, Kim could see that this girl had a striking resemblance to both her and Ron.

When Kristine herd Kim shift on the bed, she stood up and turned around to face her mom.

"Hi" Kristine said.

"Hi" Kim said, still visible shaken.

"I'm sorry mom, I didn't mean to make you faint. I just thought you should know who I was before you attacked me"

"Its ok, really. I'm just curious as to why you are in my room. I mean, its obvious that you were looking for us, so why didn't you just know on the front door?"

"I felt that it would be best to limit the number of people who got a good look at me, given I'm not of this time"

"What do you mean "not of this time"?" Ron asks with a confused look on his face.

"I am your daughter, from the future"

"Ohhh" says Kim and Ron at the same time.

"Jinks!" says Kristine. "You both owe me a soda"

"Humfp" says Ron.

"Anyway, back to what matters, how did you get here?" Kim asks Kristine.

"Wade, or I should say, the Wade from my time sent me back"

"Why?"

"Because he had no other choice to save you mom"

"What do you mean?"

"Let me start from the beginning"

"I was born on February 14, 2014, seven months after you two were married. At the age of 8, I was a master of Tia Shing Pek Kar. It was also discovered in this same year that I inherited the Mystical Monkey powers from you Dad. When I turned 10, Daddy is appointed as the head of Global Justice"

"Wait wait wait! Ron, as the head of Global Justice?!"

"Not exactly. He is more of a figure head, because if you were actually appointed as the head Mom, you wouldn't be able to go on any missions. So Dad is appointed as the figure head for you. He will have plenty of common sense to be able to act on his own, but you still pulled the strings at times."

"Ohh, ok"

"Hey, what makes anyone think the Ron man isn't good enough to be a GJ commander"

"You don't want me to answer that..."

"Humfp"

"Anyway, back to the story. At age 13, I was employed at GJ as a "Junior" agent, even though I was better that all the other agents, except you two. I went on missions with Mommy all the time, we made a great team. You went on some too Daddy, just no quite as often as you used to. Oh yeah, Wade becomes GJ's tech administrator and acting director when Dad is out with you Mom on a mission. Ahh, those were the good times."

"Were they the only good times?" asked Ron.

"Oh no. We had good times, up until my 16 birthday. Then the nightmare began..."

Chapter 4

"The year was 2028. This year, I turned 16. You two gave me badical new prototype car called the Sloth 5.3. I loved it. I took it everywhere, even on missions because it had an auto-drive and could find me anywhere."

"Dang, we are good parents" says Ron.

Kim elbows him in the ribs.

"Oww"

"Man up, Dad. So the one thing I don't get, is how this is a nightmare?" asks Kim.

"That was just the back story you needed, now I get to the nightmare. The date was July 1, 2028. We had all been requested to go on a mission. This mission, was like none we had ever gone on before. It was to recover a device that Draken and Shego had stolen in 2015 and had given to Rego."

"Wait, who is Rego? And I thought Draken and Shego had gone to the straight and narrow?"

"Yes, they had gone on the straight and narrow for many years, but when Rego was born, that all changed"

"Rego, is their KID!? They actually have a kid together?!"

Kim's outburst surprised everyone, including Kim. The result was Ron falling of the bed in shock and Kristine did a back flip and landed in front of Kim's closet. While in mid-flip, Kristine pressed a button on her gauntlet which caused a 10 inch laser sword to appear out of the lower half of the gauntlet. She landed in a battle stance which was very similar to one of Kim's default stances, but it had a more monkey presence to it.

Kim watched in shock as her daughter got poised to strike at her, and she completely broke down crying. Ron got up off the floor and sat next to Kim on the bed. She fell into his embrace with so much force that Ron almost fell off the bed again.

Kristine watched in shock as her mother broke down into her fathers arms.

_I can't believe that I just made mom angry, then made her cry, what kind of daughter am I? Maybe Sensei was right, plan A wasn't right _

"Mom...I'm really sorry, its just that the last time I saw you this angry at someone, it didn't turn out so good for them"

"_Sniff_... It's ok, I just never expected Draken and Shego to have a kid, let alone have him take revenge on me"

"Well, actually..."

"What?" asks Ron.

"He is actually taking revenge on me for not dating him"

"Really? He wants to destroy you because you wouldn't date him? I mean why would you even consider dating him if he was Draken and Shego's kid? I would have raised you better"

"You did Mom. I only liked him until I discovered his secret ability. Then I realized that he was their kid and I have resented him ever since"

"Ability?"

"He has..his mother's ability's. His hands can generate a red plasma, and its as strong as his mom's. He also shares his dads world dominating tendencies, but has his mom's practicality. He has both parents desire for the destruction of you two. And after I came into the picture, I was also a target."

"But we defeat him, right?" Kim ask curiously.

"Well...since we are at this point, I might as well tell you what the device is. It was a compact portal generator. It allowed the user to teleport themselves and/or another person to anywhere in the world."

"Wow, for once Kim didn't need someone to define a device for her" says Ron with a grin.

Kim just rolled her eyes.

"So anyways, like I said before, we were all going to recover the CPG, we took the Sloth 5.3. You guys finally let me drive us to a mission. We were headed out to the abandoned docks. GJ technology, or should I say Wade's technology, detected a massive amount of energy being consumed in an old warehouse. We got out there in about 10 minutes, thanks to the car's turbo engine."

"When we got there, you guys decided to have me enter from the top and you two would just walk in the front door. So I grappled up to the roof and found and air vent. But as I went in, I discovered that it was easy, too easy. The vent I went was not right, it was too...large. So large that I could stand up in it. As I walked down the "vent" I heard laughing, an evil kind of laugh. I got to the end of the vent and my heart stopped. There was Rego, with you Daddy, being held down by 2, what appeared to be modified Diablo robots. And then there was you Mom, you were passed out on the floor in front of Rego. He was starting to tell you his evil plan, just like his dad would. I ran up to the grate and tried to kick it out, only to be shot back twenty feet by an electric charge that knocked me out. I came to after about 5 minutes, and went back to the grate. This time, I crossed the circuited the electric grate and shorted it out. Then I kicked out the grate and jumped down to the floor."

"As I landed on the floor, I activated the laser sword in my gauntlet, a present for my 14th birthday. I scanned the room. Daddy, you were still unconscious, and being restrained by the Diablo robots. Mommy, Rego had you chained to the wall. He was making some last minute adjustments to the CPG. When I landed he turned to face me. "Ahh, Kris. So nice of you to join me, and just in time for you to watch as I destroy your mom." I charged at him, only to be stopped by 3 KB's"

"KB"

"Kim Bebe Mom. Rego managed to work out how to make an almost perfect Bebe. He modeled them after you, cause you were the only one who was able to repeatedly to defeat his parents, or so he says"

"Is that all..."

"Err..., anyways, I engaged in combat with the Bebe's. I was able to cut up two of them with ease. The third however had scanned me and found the weakness in my gauntlet. When it struck at me, it broke my gauntlet. At this point, I was getting pissed at Rego, and then I was able to tap into my MMP."

"Boo-yah, monkey power rules!" exclaims Ron.

"Hush now Ron, let her continue the story"

"Ok, so I engulfed my hands in a blue flame and charged the Bebe. I did a hand spring and landed behind it. It stopped and turned around, but that was all the time I needed. I punched the Bebe in the head as it turned around. It shattered into a thousand pieces. But while I was doing this, it gave Rego enough time to finalize the CPG for use. As I turned to face him, he activated the CPG on you Mom. _Sniff_... You were engulfed in a red glow, then you vanished. I ran up to Rego, my powers flailing. "Where did you send her?" I demanded. "I have sent her some place of which I know not." "You lie!" I screamed. "See for yourself" He held up the CPG, it was set to random. Using all of the strength I could muster up, I threw Rego across the room, but cause he had his mothers abilities, he just landed harmlessly, then he changed a setting on the CPG, and used it on himself. I haven't seen him since. I, while still jacked with monkey power, broke the Diablo robots holding you Daddy. Then I called GJ to have them clean up the mess"

"Wait, what happened to me?' Kim asked with some concern.

"I don't know. After all that happened, I spent weeks combing every villains lair looking for you. Daddy went crazy however. He started talking to a Holo-kim all the time. He refused to talk to anyone else. Wade became the new director of GJ. And I, well I contacted an old friend for advice"

"Who?" asks Ron.

"Sensei"

"Whoa, that dudes still around, what, he must be like a thousand?"

"Well it was more of his materialized energy that himself. I asked him for his advice on what to do. He told me, "Yesterday is history, tomorrow's a mystery, today is a gift, that's why its the present. If you don't like your present, change its history."

Kim and Ron were silent.

"So in essence, Sensei was telling me to go back in time to change the past so that that future didn't happen. So I talked to Wade, and he agreed to build a time travel machine. And now that we are all caught up, we can go destroy the device that causes all of our problems, the CPG"

"Wait, it exists today?"

"Yeah, I predict that Wade will call you about it in 3...2...1...

Beep-Beep-Boop-Beep

"Don't tell him about me, it might throw the time stream into more chaos"  
"Ok, Whats the Sitch Wade?"

"Major trouble, but wait, did you find the energy signature?"

"Umm, yeah. It was Rufus"

"Hi" squeaked Rufus.

"O..k, I thought I was bigger, but maybe my machine needs to be calibrated"

"Or turned off..."

"Ok, ok. Anyways, you got a hit on your site form a Professor Munday. He has just a invented a device he calls the CPG, its a..."

" A compact portal generator. It allows the user to teleport themselves and/or another person to anywhere in the world"

"Umm, yeah. How did you know that?"

"Umm, I read about it somewhere, on the internet"

"Whatever, he says that he has received a threat for it to be stolen. He is asking if you could come play security guard?"

"Sure Wade, we'll be ready in 5, how far away is it?"

"The other end of town"

"Ok, be there in 15"

Kim hangs up.

"So now what Kristine?"

"We must destroy the device, it only causes harm. While with Sensei, we looked at possible time streams with the CPG, all had disastrous consequences. The only time lines that had good outcomes were the ones without the CPG"

"When could Sensei do all that?"

"After he became an immortal energy, hence the materializing"

"But we have been asked to protect it..."

"You two have been asked to protect it, not me"

" Kristine Anne Stoppable, now I know I would have raised you better than that, do disobey a direct request for help, and on top of that, break the device on purpose!"

"Mom, while I respect your opinion, I must also point out that there is nothing you can do to stop me. I will not let the accursed spawn of your two worst enemies destroy our family"

"I won't let you go through with this"

Kim jumps off the bed into a battle stance

"You can't stop me. I am a master of Tia Shing Pek Kar and I have the MMP, and since the MMP negator hasn't been invented yet, I am the strongest person here"

Kristine leaps into a battle stance, a mirror opposite of Kim's.

"What about me? I have mystical powers too" Ron asks, with some indignity.

"You taught me all your tricks, in the future, so you don't know them all now. So I have plenty of ways around your monkey powers"

"So you are willing to go against me?" Kim asks, eying her daughter suspiciously.

"I'd prefer if we took it outside. I would hate to destroy the place where I came to be"

"Eww, ok, outside, NOW"

They all went outside. But just as they got outside, Kristine turned, and using her ninja training, disappeared into the shadows.

"Grrr, I should have seen that coming when she said that she wanted to go outside. Come on Ron, lets go catch her before she does something she regrets.

Kristine raced through the town in the shadows. She didn't care if people got a glimpse of her, just not the whole picture.

_I'm sorry Mom, Dad, but I can't let you stop me. I'm also sorry that I lied to you, but if you knew the whole truth, you would never, ever let me destroy the CPG, and for the world to be at peace in the future, it must be destroyed, and thus me with it. That device is the cause of my existence, and I wasn't supposed to exist, at least, not in this form._

As Kristine neared the laboratory, she tried to decide on the best plan of attack. She decided to go with the air vent style approach, just like her Mom would have.

_If she was really my mom._

Kristine activated the grapple hook in her gauntlet and grappled up to the roof. She found the vent and cut it open with the laser scalpel from her grandmother. She made her way along the vents in good time and soon she was over the room with the CPG in it. She kicked the vent in and silently fall to the floor. She walked over to the stand which housed the CPG. She picked it up, wondering how one device, that could change the world, could cause so much trouble.

_Draken and Shego _she thought.

As she prepared to do what she had to, she heard the door open, she quickly faded into the shadows.

"I mean come on KP, her story does seem feasible, to a point"

"Wha, no! She must be a synthodrone sent be Draken"

"If only that were the truth" Kristine said as she stepped out of the shadows.

"How did you beat us here?" Kim asked, visibly startled.

"I'm a ninja, remember, I move swiftly, silently, and deadly" she said as she took the CPG out from behind her back.

"Now Kristine, please give that to me. You don't want to do this"

"Yes it is" she replied as she activated the laser sword in her gauntlet.

"No!" yelled Kim and Ron.

Kristine threw the CPG into the air, and cut it in half.

As the pieces fell to the floor, a white smoke started to appear out of the broken halves of the device. Kim fell to her knees.

"Why?" she asked

"Because when Sensei showed me the futures, he asked also me an important question. "If the world would be a better place without you, would you choose to not exist?" I choose yes"

"But..."

"No buts, your happiness is the most important thing to me. I am just glad I was in tim...(e)"

Kristine disappeared into the mist. Then, as if on cue, the room started spinning. Kim and Ron both got extremly dizzy and passed out. While they were out cold, time was changed. The future Kristine came from never existed. She never existed. Neither did Rego. As the room spun faster and faster, the past was changed as well. A new person appeared, someone who would become a valuable friend to Kim and Ron.

The year is 2013.

Kim and Ron have graduated college and are now working for Global Justice. Kim is their top agent, and Ron is their second best agent. He is also their secondary chef (even though he is so much better than the main chef). Today, Kim is going to go through orientation for a new agent. As the new agent walks into the office, Kim is slightly taken aback. She reminds Kim of someone, but she can't quite remember who. The girl has dirty blonde hair, a couple of freckles on her left cheek, she was wearing a purple rendition of GJ's classic outfit. As she walked in, Kim was sure she recognized the girls walk, but she couldn't be quite sure.

"Hello, my name is Kristine Anne, recruit.

"Hello Kristine, please sit"

After the orientation, Kim stood up and shook Kristine's hand. After she Kristine left, Kim sat down and thought, _We are going to be great friends_...


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. No, there is no chapter 2, I just wanted 30 seconds to tell you that I plan on writing more stories and plan to keep Kristine Anne for later stories as one of Kim and Ron's good friends. Don't know where it all will go, but it will be a heck of a time getting there.

Carnival Nightsteed Out


End file.
